


People Like Places and Things

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got an idea for a prompt based on the format(s) used below, please comment and let me know. Words of encouragement are nice too! ^.^

**Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow? (tumblr: sweet-bitsy)**

Baekhyun is the one who lays on his back until he falls asleep, usually hours after he's gotten in bed. He stares at the ceiling and the thoughts come tumbling in, slow at first--things like "that was a cute dog we passed at the park today," and "how long could my nails get if I stopped cutting them?"--but faster and more obscure as the time passes. It's well into the early morning when he rolls over to face his sleeping lover and whisper, "Soo? Are you awake? Kyungsoo." He's not awake, ever, but that doesn't stop Baekhyun from asking aloud the difference between creme brulee and vanilla souffle, from wondering why he can't read Japanese kanji better after all the animes Kyungsoo's subjected him to, from yawning widely and musing that his coloring would pair nicely with hair dyed bright pink. Baekhyun really does think he'd look good with hair a different color, but apparently Kyungsoo doesn't because he's quick to groan and grab the throw pillow he keeps on the floor by his side of the bed just for these moments. He smacks his talkative lover in the face and promptly goes back to sleep. Baekhyun lets out an affronted "Oof!" but keeps the rest of midnight thoughts to himself--until the next night at least.

 

**Who in your OTP holds the other back by the hood of their sweater when they're about to do something stupid? (tumblr: missblackstar1678)**

Junmyeon is the one who, despite being a considerable amount shorter than his boyfriend, often finds himself grabbing hard at the back of Chanyeol's clothing to keep the taller from doing something dumb. Such idiotic behavior includes, but is not limited to, crossing the street without paying attention and almost getting hit by a motorbike, leaning down to pet a big dog with pointy teeth before asking the pet's owner if it is okay, and rushing forward to snatch the last of a coveted snapback off the top shelf because he doesn't know that Junmyeon's already bought it months in advance for his birthday gift. "Not that one!" Junmyeon practically shouts, reaching desperately for the hood of Chanyeol's sweater to drag his boyfriend back towards him. Chanyeol's confused by this strong reaction to a mere hat but he trusts Junmyeon's judgment. All he asks is that Junmyeon tries to be a bit gentler since Chanyeol's neck is bound to bruise eventually; Junmyeon looks sheepish but does try quite diligently to use Chanyeol's name the next time he needs his boyfriend to pay a little more attention. He's usually pretty good at remembering, and when he doesn't Chanyeol is always good at cooing at Junmyeon's adorable embarrassment and kissing his boyfriend's blush away.

 

**Imagine your OTP in the same class taking a quiz. A is struggling and B hands A a mechanical pencil witht the answers written on a tiny slip of rolled up paper under the clip.** **(tumblr: one-tooru-love)**

Sehun is the one with the derp face but he also gets all A's so he knows he's smarter than he looks. Jongdae is the one biting his perfectly curly lips in despair as he stares at the quiz sheet and realizes that maybe staying up all night playing MarioKart wasn't the best idea. Sehun thinks Jongdae's lips are thin enough that they could disappear if Jongdae keeps worrying them. This would be quite the tragedy because Sehun feels quite strongly about his boyfriend's lips; they should never be so horribly destroyed--unless Sehun's own teeth are the ones doing the nipping, of course. He looks down at the quiz sheet he's already completed and glances up at the teacher sitting at the front of the room. She's not paying attention and Jongdae looks like he's about to combust so Sehun makes a decision. If he gets caught he'll get an automatic zero on the quiz--okay, maybe he's also occassionally dumber than he looks--but he thinks Jongdae's worth it. Sehun rips off one of the corners of his scratch paper and scribbles down all the answers. He rolls the tiny piece of paper into a little log and slips it under the clip of his mechanical pencil. Just then Jongdae's regular, non-mechanical pencil miraculously breaks under the force of his stress; before he can raise his hand to get up and sharpen it, Sehun hands him the mechanical pencil with a crooked smile and an expression that's totally obvious. Yeah, Sehun's not exactly the subtle type.

 

**Imagine Person A of your OTP running away from someone he thinks is chasing him down a dark street. Person B eventually catches up to Person A and it turns out B wasn't chasing A after all. (tumblr)**

Yixing is the one to be so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice the presence of someone behind him on the dark street until it's too late to get away. He starts running anyway, not entirely keen on the idea of the stalker/murderer/serial killer running a hundred steps behind knowing where he lives but not caring enough to stop his desperate sprint home. There's a street lamp ahead, one of the few still shining brightly despite a poor lack of upkeep by the government, and Yixing's temporary goal is to just get to that spot so he can see who's following him. He makes it shortly, breathing hard; a few seconds later the other person does too. Yixing's reaching the far edge of the light just as the man behind him reaches the first line of brightness and he can still see clearly enough to realize that the other guy looks just as startled and afraid as Yixing feels. "OMG!" the guy shrieks, his slang indicating he's clearly not much older than Yixing. "I didn't see you! I'm so sorry." Yixing shrugs off the apology because he's stopped running but he's still breathing hard and can't talk yet. The other guy keeps talking, "I was running because I'm scared of the dark." Yixing knows what that's like so he burst into laughter that surprises the other guy into laughing too. They introduce themselves and Yixing suggests they walk towards their homes together. It turns out that the guy, Baekhyun, lives right around the corner from Yixing's apartment building and they spend a lot more nights walking home side-by-side. Much later, after they've been dating for a while, Baekhyun whines that it's dark in his bedroom too and that the only way Yixing can banish his boyfriend's fear is if he escorts Baekhyun inside, naked. Yixing rolls his eyes and says "We can turn the lights on, Baek," but his dimple flashes in poorly hidden amusement and Baekhyun knows he's won.


	2. Part Two

**Imagine Person A of your OTP being exactly a single inch taller than the other and Person B being consistently angry about this. (tumblr)**

Luhan is the one who stands in front of the mirror and fluffs his hair as far as it will go, just to make himself a little taller. Yixing is the one with the edible dimple and the perfect skin and the pleasant disposition; really Luhan does what he can about the height thing because there's not much else about himself that can measure up to how great he thinks Yixing is. Yixing, of course, since he really is that wonderful, thinks Luhan is being silly when he buys shoes one size too big--so that they fit heel inserts--but generally pretends not to notice Luhan's minor complex over the whole thing. He doesn't voice his opinions on the matter unless he feels like Luhan is being unnecessarily self deprecating or taking the one inch difference far too seriously, but when he does speak up Yixing is unfailingly gentle about reassuring Luhan of his own personal perfection. "I fell in love with you," Yixing reminds him. "You. Lu Han. An absolute masterpiece, okay? Besides," he asks with a little negativity of his own, "what is a single dimple when you've got the face of an angel? When you're the one girls go crazy for?" Luhan shakes his head. He says he doesn't care about all that stuff and asks why he needs all those girls when he's got Yixing. It's sweet thing to say and Yixing takes it like an apology, pulling Luhan close.

**Imagine your OTP watching _Finding Nemo_. (tumblr)**

Chanyeol's the one who always gets so bouncy and excited about watching Disney movies, even though their all grown adults now and the rest of the members would much rather spend their days off asleep. He plants himself on the center cushion of the dorm couch and watches whichever movie he's picked with rapt attention, mouthing along to the words he knows and loudly quoting the lines that are his favorite. Sometimes if he's really lucky he can grab an unsuspecting member and pull them down to watch with him as they walk by. Today it's Sehun who isn't paying quite enough attention and gets clasped around the wrist by Chanyeol's large, warm, guitar-calloused hand. Chanyeol's selected _Finding Nemo;_ Sehun hasn't seen this one for a while so he puts up very little resistance and soon finds himself on the far edge of the couch, Chanyeol folded up next to him. They sit in silence for a while until Chanyeol whispers "This is my favorite part!" and proceeds to yell "I'm gonna touch the butt!!" Before he can help himself Sehun is crossing his arms over his chest and muttering, "You should touch my butt." He smacks a hand over his mouth as soon as he says it, but he's too late. Chanyeol's heard him.

**Imagine your OTP cuddling in bed and being all sweet when Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B into falling off the bed. (tumblr)**

Minseok is the one with his cold feet pressed into the bare skin of Tao's legs under the covers. They're lying next to each other, faces barely inches apart, and even though Tao's feet reach much further than Minseok's ever could it's comfortable and they're content. Minseok notes the catlike curve of Tao's eyelids and watches with open fascination as Tao blinks and his long eyelashes flutter. His gaze travels down to Tao's lips, lingering where they curl at the corners and dip in the middle, Tao's mouth just the right shape to fit against Minseok's perfectly. Tao catches his lover's eyes as they rove over his face and just lays there, happy to bask in Minseok's attention and just take Minseok it. The open blinds let in the light of early morning but the birds aren't even up yet; everything is silent, serene, and Tao finds himelf slipping back into sleep when suddenly Minseok sneezes. The sound feels as loud as a gunshot through their morning quiet, and Tao's sleepy state is not equipped to handle being so badly startled this early. He falls of the bed with a shriek, arms flailing everywhere as Minseok chokes back a laugh and throws his arms out to catch his lover before he falls. Minseok is unsuccessful and Tao's pout when he ends up on the floor is a sight to behold. He drags Minseok down to the floor with him when Minseok holds out a hand to help Tao up and they stay like that, laughing and tangled up together, until Minseok's alarm goes off.

**Imagine your OTP as best friends so close they're practically dating. Prom is coming up but when Person A asks Person B what they're going to wear, Person B is confused because apparently Person A has forgotten to ask them.**

Kris is the one with the questionable sense of style, so it makes total sense that Baekhyun needs to ask what Kris is going to wear when they go to prom together. Kris would agree that this is a very logical thing to want to know, if he and Baekhyun were actually prom dates. "Are we not?" Baekhyun asks, suddenly unsure because he and Kris have been friends forever and they're usually pretty good about being on the same page. But Kris seems really confused and Baekhyun sort of feels like his heart is breaking. "Do you not want to go to prom with me?" His voice is accusing but Kris has always handled Baekhyun's anger well. He wraps his large hands around Baekhyun's slim ones and just waits until Baekhyun puts aside his stubbornness and meets Kris' eyes. When Kris then asks if Baekhyun wants to go to prom with him, he's sort of wondering in general but there's also a part of him that's actually asking for real. Baekhyun's got his lip pulled between his teeth like he doesn't know what to say, but then he's saying yes and Kris can't help pressing his own lips against Baekhyun's almost desperately. "I thought you didn't want to go with me," Baekhyun's still accusing, but Kris just smiles down at him. Against Baekhyun's mouth he chides, "You never asked me, Baek," and Baekhyun's embarrassed enough to try and distract Kris with more kisses. It works, obviously.


	3. Part Three

**Imagine your OTP at a gay bar together for the first time.**

Yifan is the one who stands in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest like he disapproves even though Jongin can totally tell he's just really fascinated and turned on. Jongin's at the center of the dance floor--where else?--with some other man's arms around his neck and he reads the expressions flit across Yifan's face as his lover is torn between jealousy and lust. This sort of place is a first for them but Jongdae, Jongin's older brother, swore it would spice up Jongin and Yifan's relationship like nothing else. He's proven right when Yifan finally caves to his base desires and pushes himself away from the corner wall, his gaze locked on Jongin's with an intensity that makes Jongin's entire body shudder against his dance partner in anticipation. The stranger takes this as further encouragement and runs his hands down Jongin's back to cup at Jongin's ass. It's not an unpleasant sensation but Jongin's so used to the wide spread of Yifan's hands that anything else just feels strange. Yifan's there in an instant, propelled to move faster by the other man's presumption, and when he moves forward to step between them he's like an immovable tower of chiseled good looks. Jongin's a mess for it already, a mess for him, and when Yifan drags him home to show Jongin who his heart really belongs too, Jongin thinks that this whole visiting a gay bar thing wasn't a bad idea. Yifan makes a mental note to thank Jongdae the next time together, but also thinks that it'll be a long time before he'll take Jongin anywhere near a gay bar again.

**Imagine your OTP as bickering office coworkers that everyone, even the lunch delivery guy, ships together.**

Jongdae is the one who lives to annoy. It seems that way to Junmyeon, at least, especially when they've got a big presentation coming up and have to stay late to finish everything. It's at times lack that when Junmyeon can't help but match word Jongdae word for word and wit for wit, even though he knows Jongdae is purposely pushing his buttons and being a nuisance. And then there are the times when it's not just the two of them together working over time, but it's like Jongdae is still the bane of Junmyeon's existence because he wears those crisp and form-fitting button ups with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and Junmyeon thinks he might possibly die from frustration. He denies that this is a sexual sort of frustration, but everyone else vehemently denies this denial. Their boss thinks they act like an old married couple, the intern from the department down the hall thinks they should just jump each other already, and even Sehun, the noodley guy who brings their lunch delivery every day thinks that if they got together they'd be the cutest thing ever. Junmyeon's not sure he agrees with all of this conjecture, but then there comes a night when he and Jongdae are not only alone and working late, but Jongdae's also wearing one of those shirts Junmyeon loves to hate so much and really Junmyeon just can't take it anymore. Jongdae's shirt is on the floor and Jongdae's got Junmyeon pinned with back against the office wall before Junmyeon realizes that the frustration he was feeling probably was sexual after all. Their boss comes in to grab something he forgot to take home for the weekend and practically passes out from excitement when he sees that he's won the betting pot.

**Imagine your OTP getting married and reading their vows in each other's language. (tumblr)**

Chanyeol is the one who spends every free moment he has before the wedding going over his vows. Luhan cares about the details--who's catering, the cake flavor, what kind of flowers they should have--but all Chanyeol's been tasked with are his vows and he'll be damned if he doesn't deliver them perfectly. He knows every line, every word, every letter, and he's memorized them so completely that he could recite what he's written in his sleep. Luhan sees the dedication and thinks it's sweet, but he's not prepared for the actual wedding day when Chanyeol's vows turn out to be much more than even his own fiancee expected. "There's a reason I've been so nervous about this," Chanyeol says, speaking before the crowd but focusing entirely on Luhan. "But I'm not nervous about this," he gestures between the two of them and to their hands entwined between them, "so here goes." Chanyeol takes a deep breath and when he starts to speak it takes a moment for the words to register because Chanyeol is Korean and they're getting married in Seoul and Luhan just isn't prepared for the precisely pronounced Mandarin as it leaves Chanyeol's lips. He says the usual things about love and an eternity together--Luhan would have cried regardless--but the fact that he prepared such a surprise for such a special day has Luhan practically blubbering up there on the ceremony platform. He manages to hold it together, thankfully, at least until the wedding is officiated, but then Chanyeol approaches Luhan's parents and greets them respectfully with Mandarin formalities and the Chinese bowing style and Luhan actually starts to bawl. "I didn't mean to make you cry on our wedding day," Chanyeol laments a few days later when they're in Hawaii for their honeymoon. Luhan kisses him, clarifying that those were definitely happy tears. It's possible that Chanyeol cries a few happy tears of his own when he pulls his new husband closer and kisses him back.

**Imagine your OTP+ gushing over their own OTPs. (tumblr)**

Baekhyun is the one who bursts into the room where Yixing is knitting and Tao is reading a Korean cook book upside down and says, "My OTP is canon!" His excitement is infectious, but Tao is the one who doesn't know what an OTP is so Yixing has to explain it to him in Mandarin before Baekhyun can share what he means. Tao's a big fan of the Monday Couple on Running Man so he understands OTP almost immediately, but he's still confused by the term canon. Baekhyun coos that his boyfriend is adorable and kisses Tao's nose, then finally remembers to tell him that canon means something is real. Tao's understanding of this comes across when he says, "Oh! Like us!" Yixing's nodding because Tao's got a point, but Baekhyun's pouting because Tao's stolen Baekhyun's punchline and doesn't even realize it. "Yes," Baekhyun admits, " like us." Yixing then wants to know which of Baekhyun's OTPs has finally become canon, and Baekhyun stops pouting then because he realizes his dramatic reveal is at least a little salveagable. "We're canon!" he squeals in happiness, not really sharing anything with his two boyfriends that they didn't already know but still making them both smile widely when it registers that they, the three of them together, are Baekhyun's one true pairing (plus). "OT3?" Tao suggests, and Baekhyun says with a grin toward Yixing that they'll take it as long as XingXing agrees. Yixing says he doesn't care what label they use as long as it means he gets to keep them both. Baekhyun looks affronted then but he's teasing when he replies, "Of course! We're canon!"


	4. Part Four

**Imagine your OTP where the person who is usually the "scaredy cat" helps the partner who's usually "macho acting" get over one of their worst fears.**

Jongin's the one, believe it or not, who used to be terrified of dogs. He might have been bit once as a child--or not, he can't really remember--and he's not proud of how he used to react when friendly little puppies would run up to him on the street to say hello. Tao's the owner of a very cute pomeranian that is literally all bark, yip really, and barely any bite at all. It's his dog which scared Jongin so badly that the usually graceful dancer fell backwards into a puddle and got soaking wet, and it's Tao's dog that also eventually became Jongin's constant companion, after Tao apologized and invited Jongin back to his apartment for dry clothes. As Jongin sat at Tao's kitchen table in nothing but a wife beater and sweats, Tao watched his dog inch toward Jongin slowly until he ended up cuddled in Jongin's lap. Jongin, distracted as he was by Tao's own lounge clothes of sweats and not much else, couldn't have cared less about the dog's presence; by the time he realized the puppy was all over him, it was too late--he was smitten. Now that they live together Jongin's starting to realize that Tao's basically afraid of everything but dogs, ironically enough. He's happy enough to help Tao work through those fears just like Tao did with him--slowly, gently, and while mostly naked.

**Imagine your OTP as parents. Which one would sneak their kid a cookie after the other parent already said no? (tumblr)**

Junmyeon's the one who waits for Yifan's eyebrows to settle down before he slowly palms one of the freshly baked cookies from the jar and hands it under the table to their son. He's a stickler for the rules, usually--or at least he was, back in the day as EXO's leader. But it's been years since EXO disbanded for mandatory military service and never got together again, and Junmyeon's usually content to let Yifan be the hardass parent between the two of them. Yifan's not super pleased that the bad cop label always seems to fall on his shoulders while his husband gets off looking like the nicer dad, but their kids are young enough to still be brutally honest and seem to love both their parents pretty equally. Yifan notices crumbs around the corners of their son's mouth some thirty minutes later and for once just lets it slide. He does raise one of those dreaded eyebrows towards Junmyeon, though, and the Korean man thinks wistfully of a time when the promise of punishment in Yifan's expression usually meant sexy times, not parental responsibility. Junmyeon sighs then, but brightens a little when Yifan winks knowingly at him. "Just wait until he leaves the room," Yifan mouths at Junmyeon with a nod toward their son. It's a promise, and Junmyeon can't wait.

**Imagine your OTP doing really bad impersonations of each other. (tumblr: starrlorrds)**

Baekhyun's the one who prides himself as an actor, even though Kyungsoo's technically had more experience. He's the one, at least, who likes to pretend to be his boyfriend during any and all games of drunken charades. Today EXO's got a blessed day off and their unwinding involves empty soju bottles scattered across the floor and crumpled bags of honey butter chips strewn about. Junmyeon might have suggested the guessing game, or it might have been an already slightly tipsy Jongdae, but either way Baekhyun eagerly jumps on the opportunity to show the other members how great of a "Kyungsoo" he can do. Truthfully, though, Baekhyun's impression of his boyfriend is actually cringe-worthy and pretty terrible, and for once Kyungsoo deigns to get Baekhyun back by doing an equally bad impression of his own. He flips his fringe down until it practically blocks his sight, throws up a cutesy peace sign, and cries out "Kkaebsong!" Chanyeol laughs like a seal and claps his hands like one too, but the rest of them groan in unison and ask Kyungsoo to please stop. Baekhyun, who hasn't yet washed his face and is still wearing the heart drawn shakily onto his lips with lipstick, glares at the group like Kyungsoo does when not wearing his glasses and raises a fist in mock anger. It's cute but neither one of them are particularly convincing as the other. The next time EXO gets drunk together, Minseok is quick to offer an alternative drinking game and does his best to avoid charades altogether.

**Imagine Person A of your OTP on a ladder while decorating and Person B keeps telling them to fix stuff so they can keep staring at their ass.**

Sehun's the one with the best ass in their friend group--it's an undisputed fact, really--but he can't exactly check himself out that easily and Jongdae's got a really nice looking behind too actually. He's standing on a ladder, facing their gigantic christmas tree as he attempts to put the top star on straight. Jongdae gets it on the first try but Sehun, sitting crosslegged at the foot of the tree to hold the bottom of the ladder steady, really likes the view from below. "I think it's crooked," he tells Jongdae cheekily. "A little to the right, maybe?" Jongdae dutifully tilts the star as directed; now it's actually crooked, of course, and Jongdae bites his lip between his teeth in focused frustration as he readjusts the ornament back to its original position. He looks down at Sehun for confirmation and catches his boyfriend blatantly oggling his ass. Sehun's not paying the slightest bit of attention to Jongdae's decorating but Jongdae can't find it in himself to be upset, not when Sehun looks so appreciative of what he sees. Jongdae decides the star is fine just the way it is--straight or not--and makes his way down the ladder, watching as Sehun's expression tips downward into a frown the closer to the ground Jongdae gets. "I liked the view," Sehun pulls Jongdae's legs against him and pouts into Jongdae's thigh. Jongdae turns so that Sehun's face is directly in front of his crotch and wiggles a little, a smirk clear on his face. Sehun gulps. "This one's nice too," he says.

**The next, and last, installation of this drabble collection will be based on group prompts featuring OT12 because I love them (all) still! Thanks for your continued support! <3**


	5. Part Five: Fam Jam AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUs for a group of friends aka family who probably all live together in a ridiculously cramped apartment and all love one another way too much. (tumblr)

 

**4am Emergency Supermarket Run:**

Sehun's the one who claims maknae status and declares it's practically his birthright to get to ride in the cart. Minseok rolls his eyes and says "I'm too old for this." Yifan, walking a little behind the rest of the group, hand-in-hand with Junmyeon, agrees with Minseok's sentiment and wonders if his boyfriend does too. Jongdae ignores the boring hyungs, excited since this whole 4am trip to the supermarket was his idea—even though Luhan's the one who whined that they were out of ramen and Chanyeol's the one who suggested they add other snack foods, like chips and double stuffed Oreos, to their shopping list. Kyungsoo feels like the only sane one left so he's stuck pushing the grocery cart that Sehun is now fighting their other maknaes, Tao and Jongin, for the privilege to sit in. Baekhyun just sort of follows Kyungsoo around like he always does, laughing at the maknae's pouts and being a general nuisance by clinging to his boyfriend's back like a handsy koala. And then there's Yixing. He's the one who moves unseen, except by a winking Minseok, and manages somehow to take the space in the shopping cart all for himself. Sehun, Tao, and Jongin gape when they realize their bickering is all for naught, but then Yixing smiles beatifically at them all, his dimples flashing under the early morning supermarket fluorescence, and no one's really mad anymore. (Except for maybe Kyungsoo because no matter who rides in the cart he's still stuck pushing it. Oh, and Baekhyun still won't get off his back.)

**Horror Movie Night:**

Tao's the one who picks the movie for the night, even though they all know it's an excuse for him to hide his face in Yifan's chest and that he's not even really going to watch it. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are excited—horror movies are their thing—but their respective boyfriends aren't that thrilled, especially since Sehun and Chanyeol are both too tall to hide like Tao gets to. Junmyeon thinks that a movie's a movie and he's both particularly bothered either way until he notices that Minseok's got on a sleeveless tank and decides that it might be nice to be held by those prime specimens that Minseok's got on display. Yixing's so focused on the blanket fort that he and Jongin are constructing that he doesn't notice the hearts in Junmyeon's eyes, but Luhan does. He thinks it's funny and makes sure to point it out to Jongdae when the popcorn finally finishes and the Korean boy joins the rest of tangled limbs happily snuggled together on the living room floor.

**A Trip to the Airport (canon):**

Baekhyun's the one with the prettiest handwriting—probably because his are also the prettiest hands—so he writes the bubble letters on the poster board that Kyungsoo reminds Minseok to buy on one of their days off. Yixing colors in the letters because he only ever doodles unicorns and the others won't let him draw, just in case. Sehun and Jongin take care of that instead, scribbling silly little stick figures and hearts and whatever else they can come up with that reminds them of the people the sign is for. Chanyeol's the tallest so he's the one who gets to hold up the sign at the airport, even though the Jongdae complains that Chanyeol didn't do anything to help make it so he shouldn't get such a privilege. Junmyeon reminds Jongdae that he wasn't much help either, and it's Kyungsoo who comments that Junmyeon's in no place to talk. Junmyeon pouts that it was his money Minseok used to buy the poster in the first place, and when Yifan, Luhan, and Tao walk off the plane to see all nine of them huddled together under a bright neon sign that says "Welcome Home," Luhan's not the only one to admit that he's missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the individual drabbles.
> 
> Crossposted on AFF


End file.
